


All I Wanted

by DesMurphk



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Lucifer POV. Onesided oneshot. A journal of Lucifer's thoughts, I guess.





	All I Wanted

–

I’ve hated myself for the things I have been thinking and the feelings attached to it all. 

It’s like a roiling, unstoppable force, bursting through any of the walls I tried to put up. 

All the halfhearted attempts at keeping that energy at bay have not been enough because some part of me does not want logic or reason to win. 

I felt like someone else, like something else, dark, hiding under this skin. 

In the thickest of black smoke covering my mind, I could find you, and it felt like it could be real. 

All I wanted was you.


End file.
